


Slow Kisses

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouta has three fingers inside Yukio, working him open, when he leans in to nuzzle against his neck and whisper, "I want to eat you out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Kisses

Ryouta has three fingers inside Yukio, working him open, when he leans in to nuzzle against his neck and whisper, "I want to eat you out."

Yukio, on all fours in their bed, moans into his pillow and nods, hoping that Ryouta doesn't realise just how enthusiastic he is. Not that it's going to change anything; Ryouta's going to find out himself soon enough, but Yukio tries to keep these things to himself. The moment he finds out, he exploits them without mercy and—well, Yukio loves it, but Ryouta is always so infuriatingly _smug_  about it afterwards, so he refuses to make things easier. It's just the principle of things.

Ryouta pulls his fingers out of Yukio, kissing the nape of his neck. Yukio whines at the loss, barely resisting the urge to push back, following Ryouta's fingers. 

"I know, I know," Ryouta whispers, kissing along Yukio's shoulder. "It's going to be worth it though, okay? I'll make it worth it."

Yukio knows that Ryouta will. He bites his lip, holding back the impatient sound he makes when Ryouta kisses right between his shoulder blades. Ryouta smiles against his skin anyway, because he knows Yukio well enough to know the effect he's having. He kisses his way down, slowly, mouthing at every bump of Yukio's spine, making him melt against the mattress until his knees are the only things holding him up. 

Ryouta loves Yukio's body, and likes to remind him of this fact at every chance he gets. He says it with his hands, stroking over Yukio's muscles, with his mouth, kissing everywhere he can. The attention used to be embarrassing, especially with Ryouta being as gorgeous as he is. It used to leave Yukio feeling self-conscious, but that isn't the case any more. Now, he likes it, especially the way that Ryouta is so clearly enjoying himself. 

The anticipation is leaving Yukio breathless, as Ryouta kisses down to his tailbone. He rests his hands on Yukio's cheeks, spreading them apart, making him shiver. He grips the edges of his pillow tightly, unable to hold back the whine that escapes him as Ryouta's warm breath teases his entrance. Ryouta chuckles, then gently bites one of Yukio's cheeks.

"Fucking— _Ryouta_!" Yukio cries out in surprise. 

Laughing, Ryouta kisses the same spot. "I can't help myself, it's just so round and it looked like it would be fun to bite." 

Yukio smiles despite himself, shaking his head. "Why do I even like you?"

"Because I'm adorable," Ryouta replies easily. He then pitches his voice lower, "Besides, where else are you going to find someone who fucks you like I do? That's at least worth keeping me around for, right?"

"Ah yes," Yukio deadpans. "I'm only in love with you for your dick."

With a quiet laugh, Ryouta spreads him open again, dragging his tongue over Yukio's entrance. He pulls back, gently blowing over the wet skin, and Yukio shudders. Ryouta hums, pleased with himself, and then licks into him with a eager noise at the back of his throat. Suddenly, Yukio realises why Ryouta was so fascinated with the flavoured lube he insisted on buying. He laughs into the pillow, and it makes Ryouta pull away with an inquisitive sound.

"Don't stop," Yukio gasps out. "I'm just—you're right, okay? You're fucking adorable."

"I knew you'd come around eventually," Ryouta murmurs, then licks into Yukio again. He hums again and Yukio can feel it against him this time. It makes him tremble, but Ryouta doesn't stop, even to tease. He keeps going, and he's already spread Yukio open enough to slide his tongue into him.

"Oh, fuck," Yukio whimpers, pushing back against Ryouta's mouth. His breath hitches as he feels Ryouta slide a finger back into him, right to the last knuckle. 

Ryouta moves his free hand to Yukio's cock, stroking it slowly and humming with surprise when his fingers reach the head of it, finding it wet with precome. He wraps his fingers around the base of Yukio's cock, pulling back to speak.

"You're going to come, aren't you?" Ryouta presses a kiss to Yukio's arse and bites it gently again. "I don't want you to. Not just yet. I really wanted to fuck you tonight."

"Fuck me then," Yukio grits out. "You've already spread me open for you just—fuck me, right now, or I'm not going to last."

"You're so bossy," Ryouta complains, but Yukio can hear the smile in his voice. "You know you're not my captain any more." 

"No, I'm your boyfriend," Yukio replies, "and I need you to fuck me." 

"You _need me_ , huh?" Ryouta pulls away, kneeling up behind Yukio and grabbing for the condom he'd put out before, rolling it on. The lube is in Yukio's reach and he picks it up, handing it over to Ryouta, which earns him a gentle pat on the arse. 

Then, Ryouta is sinking into him, inch by inch until he's bottomed out, and Yukio moans loudly. Ryouta chuckles, rocking his hips, and it feels so good that Yukio can't hold back his own blissful laugh.

"I like when you make that sound," Ryouta murmurs, stroking Yukio's hair. "I like it when I can tell that you're enjoying yourself." 

"I always do," Yukio gasps out as Ryouta thrusts harder.

"I like hearing it every time." Leaning over, Ryouta presses Yukio into the mattress, fucking into him steadily. 

He still has his fingers in Yukio's hair, curling into it. Yukio's cock is trapped between his stomach and the bed and he moans at the friction every time Ryouta thrusts. He's going to come soon and he murmurs as much, moaning louder as Ryouta picks up his pace. 

"You're close too," Yukio realises, as Ryouta's hips jerk. He clenches down and Ryouta cries out, his hands going to Yukio's hips, fingers digging into his skin. "Yeah, Ryouta, just like that. Let's come together." 

" _Yes_ ," Ryouta gasps, forehead pressed against Yukio's back, right between his shoulder blades. "I want it, Yukio, come on, come on—"

Yukio comes with a loud moan, echoed immediately by Ryouta, who thrusts into him one last time and stays there. He kisses the nape of Yukio's neck, then nuzzles into it instead of pulling away.

"I'm lying in the wet spot," Yukio mutters, and he could easily shove Ryouta off him, but he doesn't even try. Ryouta doesn't move either and if anything, just nuzzles against him even more.

"I'll get you nice and clean later," Ryouta replies, finding Yukio's hand with his own and linking their fingers together. "I just want to…"

"Yeah," Yukio says softly, smiling when he feels Ryouta press another gentle kiss to the nape of his neck. He squeezes Ryouta's hand. "Okay."

They can pull apart, wash themselves off and change the sheets later. Right know, Yukio stays right where he is and enjoys the feeling of his boyfriend pressed up against him.


End file.
